bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bububu-bu Bu-bubu
Bububu-bu Bu-bubu (ブブブーブ・ブーブブ) is a fictional character of the manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is the older sister of Bo-bobo. Appearance and Personality Bu-bubu is surprisingly an exact copy of the Bo-bobo and Dengakuman fusion, Denbo. Her personality is similar to Denbo's, but with some exceptions. For one, she has a weakness when it comes to alcohol; at the end of the first manga series, she starts drinking it by the bottle! She seems to have some kind hearted traits to her otherwise unpredictable personality, but her fighting techniques suggest a hidden blood lust, which scares even Bo-bobo! Powers Bu-bubu's fighting style differs greatly from her look-alike counterpart. She does not use Fist of the Nosehair, or use karaoke as a weapon. Instead she chooses to use "Wakige Shinken" (ワキ毛真拳; "Fist of the Armpit Hair"), a technique which allows her to stretch out her armpit hairs and strike her opponents with them. While Bu-bubu reveals only one fist attack, it can be assumed that she knows more fist attacks, proven by Bo-bobo (who learned everything he knows about Fist of armpit hair from his sister), who used a different armpit-hair attack earlier on in the series. She sometimes uses incredibly random actions in order to attack her foes, suggesting that she may be a hajikelist. She sometimes carries nunchucks like Denbo, but also wields a three-section staff. Family *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Bebebe-be Be-bebe - Younger Brothers *Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, Bababa-ba Ba-baba - Older Brothers *Bi-bibi's daughters, Vita and Min - Nieces *TUYOSHI - Father History Childhood Bu-bubu was born and raised within the Hair Kingdom like her brothers. She was friendly and kind towards her two younger brothers (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Be-bebe), while her two older brothers (Bi-bibi and Ba-baba) often bullied them. This tension between the siblings only got worse when the Hair Kingdom was invaded by the Maruhage Empire. Somehow, Bu-bubu avoided the slaughter, and learned that Bi-bibi had tipped off the evil empire on where to attack the kingdom, in exchange for becoming it's ruler! Bu-bubu dedicated her life to overthrowing him, but with Bo-bobo focused on destroying the Maruhage Empire first, Be-bebe secretly being kidnapped by the Reverse Maruhage Empire, and Ba-baba on Bi-bibi's side, she was alone in doing so. Bo-bobo's Return Bu-bubu is first introduced in the Hair Kingdom Saga. Everyone but Bo-bobo is surprised to see her, because she looks just like Denbo! She has become the leading rebel against Bi-bibi, but has spent her time hiding in a giant ant colony because she cannot defeat the empire by herself. Immediately after Bo-bobo defeats the Bibibi-bi Dokkyun Suicide Corp, Bu-bubu reveals herself and asks for his assistance. She explains that there are four towers in the Hair Kingdom that oversee the north, south, east, and west quadrants of the empire, and that they should start with the South Rinse Tower. Attack on the Hair Kingdom Upon entering the South tower, the gang is ambushed by 7th district leader Fine, who challenges them to a four on four fight. She picks Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Heppokomaru to help her. During the battle, Bu-bubu proves to be a powerful fist user, her style being the Fist of armpit hair. She mainly turns her attention towards 13th district leader Captain Lunac, and is surprised when Bo-bobo uses one of her attacks to knock out Fine. Afterwards, the rebels go on to destroy the other towers before they take on Bi-bibi. Bu-bubu appears briefly appears during the fight against 4th district general Yuko. Bu-bubu tries to face down Hell Dolphin, but fails, and winds up watching her younger brother defeat the district generals. Later, Bu-bubu and most of the others have been "captured" by Shigeki X, the 1st and strongest of the district generals! Her prison did not hold her for long, for during Goisu's "Rising Kyoto Labyrinth" she appears yet again besides her other younger brother Be-bebe, whom she tortures for not helping Bo-bobo during his fight with Bird of Paradise! Bu-bubu had already claimed the jar in the center of the labyrinth, and had consumed some of the narazuke (a type of alcohol soaked pickle) within it. However, the narazuke drove her into a drunken fit of attacks against Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke! Bu-bubu finally stops attacking, only to make Don Patch and Shigeki X fight each other over the jar. She sits on the sidlines while Bo-bobo and Don Patch defeat the district general. Conclusion Finally, after all four towers have been destroyed, the rebels reach the center of the Hair Kingdom and are ready to challenge Bi-bibi! However, Bi-bibi's power is on a completely different level compared to that of his subordinates, and he rips out everyone's "Hair Balls", save Bo-bobo's and his own. Bo-bobo tries to protect them, but Bi-bibi pierces Bu-bubu's hair ball, and in the process kills his own sister! She doesn't stay dead for long though, for after Bo-bobo beats his elder brother into defeat, Bu-bubu revives herself with no given explanation! Bu-bubu is seen at the end of Shinsetsu going to pay respects for her deceased brother Bi-bibi. She is there when he is revived on the same day. Attacks *Train Train (トレイン・トレイン): *Mini-Mini Bu-bubus Charming Explanation (ミニミニブーブブ達のチャーミング解説): Appearances *'Manga appearances': 200-204, 209, 212-213, 217-218, 222-229, Shinsetsu 72 Trivia * She is 29 years old in the original series, and 30 years old in Shinsetsu. * Bu-bubu became infatuated with Don Patch after he beat up Red K and Blue D. Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Manga Characters